Grief Is A Five Letter Word
by whatthehell82
Summary: This is episode 2 Janny style. I was just going to do 1 chapter for each episode, but I got carried away. It will be 2 chapters. T rating for curse words.
1. Chapter 1

Grief is a five letter word

Disclaimer: I don't own Twisted or the characters. They belong to ABC Family. Some of the dialoged belongs to ABC Family.

**Johnny Cake's **

**Jo's POV**

I am sitting in the diner with Danny and Rico. We are working on proving Danny's innocence. "The text was the only reason he brought you in, right?" I ask Danny. He nods. "Yeah, one booty call text. One disturbing booty call text." I laugh a little at the face he makes. "God, I hate when that happens. It's hard out there for a pimp." Rico jokes. Rico always knows how to make me laugh. "What else did he ask you?" I ask Danny getting back to the case. "Not much." Then my Dad has nothing. That's good. "Okay. In mystery text it's known as red herring." Rico informs us. "Yeah, a red herring my Dad is basing his entire case on." This is not like him. I can't believe he is so focused on Danny with such little evidence. He is being unreasonable. He won't even let me hang out with Danny. "Then it's a weak case. They have nothing unless they can connect Danny to the crime scene." Rico is right. And there is nothing to connect Danny, right? What am I thinking? Of course not. Danny didn't do this. He just couldn't have. "Are you sure you wanted to do this Rico? I mean Jo is kind of stuck with me after her little speech in front of the whole school, but you can still avoid the hassle." Danny is so sweet letting Rico of the hook like that. He is right after the speech I gave at school everyone knows I'm on Danny's side and they weren't my biggest fans to begin with. "No, if Jo trusts you I trust you. Besides I love solving mysteries." Rico is really excited about getting to solve a real life mystery. "Murder She Wrote is Rico's favorite show. He has a weird thing for Angela Lansbury." I inform Danny. He seems to be as amused by this as I am. "No I have a _thing_ for her character Jessica Fletcher. There's really a big difference." I laugh at that. "Is there?" Rico starts to defend himself. "Yeah, Angela Lansbury is an actress and singer and Jessica Fletcher is a mystery writer and amateur detective." I love getting him all worked up like this.

**Danny's POV**

Jo is teasing Rico just like she has always done with me. As much as I'm getting a kick out of their interaction it also hurts. Seeing Jo like this with someone else makes me miss what we had. I am even more determined to get it back. I want to make Jo laugh like that again. I love her laugh even though she always hated it. And that smile takes my breath away. "What is it that attracts you so much? Is it the tweed? Do you like tweed or I don't…" Jo stops when she looks up at me. I guess she can see how hard this is for me. "She's a classy lady." Rico again defends himself. I have to say the guy makes me laugh. I can see why he and Jo are such good friends. "So if my Dad is focused on this text um we need to figure out who else would want to hurt Regina." Jo says getting us back on topic. "Jessica Fletcher would start with the people closest to the victim." All her friends seem to be jerks. "Well, Archie's an ass." I say. Which is an understatement. He has been harassing me since my first day. "Scott's a groping douche with impulse control problems. Sarita probably drowns kittens for fun." Jo adds. I still want to punch Scott really hard in the face for touching Jo. If he ever touches her again I'll do worse than that. I got really good at fighting in juvie. I could take him. "What about Lacey? I mean she's Regina BFF right?" No. Never. Not the Lacey I knew. "Yeah, but Lacey wouldn't hurt anyone." I say. Jo rolls her eyes. "No stone unturned right?" What happened with them? Does Jo really think Lacey would do this or is she just that angry with her? "J Fletch would totally agree with that." We haven't figured out much, but at least it's a start. I don't know if I should ask Jo to hang out later. Is this only about helping me or does she really want to be friends again?

**Outside of Johnny Cake's**

**Jo's POV**

"So once all this craziness blows over we can actually start talking about other things. You know normal stuff, like movies, books, music. Popular culture, you can explain to me who the Kardashians are for example." Danny says as we walk out of the diner. "You don't want to know." He seems to be looking forward to when we can hang out just for fun. I can't wait either. I'm ready for me and Danny to get our friendship back. Maybe even more. My feelings for Danny haven't been purely platonic. We have been flirting a little. I think. "Jo." I turn to see my Dad pulling up next to us. I'm in such big trouble. I know I'm not supposed to hang out with Danny, but I can't help wanting to be around him. There is just something about him that just draws you in and won't let go. "Danny and I were just…" He doesn't let me finish. "Get in the car." He orders me. Why does he have to be this way? "Okay. Calm down." This is so embarrassing. He is making such a big deal out of this. "Car now." Poor Danny. I'm sure my Dad treating him like a violent criminal is hurting his feelings. He just wants to move on from his past, and wants to be a normal teenager.

**Danny's POV**

Jo gets in the car like her Dad orders her to. Maybe I can smooth things out a little. "Chief Masterson. Hello sir. We were just grabbing a bite is that a problem?" You can catch more flies with honey then vinegar. My Dad always used to say that. He was always very good at charming people. "I'm trying to give you a fair shake don't make it harder for me." How is blaming me for a murder I didn't commit fair? Or not letting me see my best friend. My only friend right now. "I don't know what you mean sir." I'm not staying away from Jo no matter what he says. "Stay away from my daughter." He gets back in the car and they drive away. Jo is the only one who can tell me to stay away from her. As long as she wants me around I'm not walking away from her. I lost her once and I'm not doing it again. Especially now that there is more than friendship between us. At least I think there is. I have been flirting with her a lot, and I'm pretty sure she has been flirting back. There was this one intense conversation were I felt like kissing her, but it was too soon. I need to know she wants more from me then friendship. I keep looking for a sign.

**Cafeteria**

**Danny's POV**

I walk into the cafeteria. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but I only have eyes for the beautiful girl in the ugly yellow sweater. That may be an ugly sweater, but Jo still looks beautiful in it. I walk over and she doesn't seem to notice. I slam my cup down startling her. At least I got a smile. "This okay? Your Dad doesn't have psycho cams everywhere does he?" He can't keep us from seeing each other at school. "I have a plan." She seems a little unsure about it. "Does it involve brain washing?" I tease her like I used to do. "Sort of actually. My Mom. Okay I say we do a fun low key dinner just us and our Moms. If we just show my Mom how normal you are she can convince my Dad to tone it down a little. He listens to her." Uh oh. Just yesterday I got the impression my Mom isn't the biggest Tess fan. "Jo, I don't think our Moms are that close anymore. I'm sorry it's kind of naïve." I hate to burst her bubble, but this plan isn't going to work. "So I'm naïve?" What? No. "No that's not what I was saying…" Archie the ass interrupts me with a rude comment to Jo about me. I really hate that guy. I don't know why I continued to antagonize him, but he really pisses me off. When he pushes me into the table I just loose it. In juvie if someone challenges you to fight you don't back down. And I'm not backing down from this asshole. I feel someone pulling me out of the cafeteria. I hope Jo's not to mad at me, but I wasn't going to let him talk to us like that. I'm sure she'll be fine. I was defending her honor after all.

**School Hallway**

**Jo's POV**

I am putting books in my locker thinking about what happened earlier in the cafeteria. I'm still shaken up from seeing Danny just whaling on Archie like that. Seeing him like that reminds me of what he did and where he has been. It's not like I can really forget, but spending time with him has made it a little fuzzy. He is just so charming and funny. Just being around him makes me feel good, and I haven't felt this good in a long time. I can't believe he did that. He wants people to get over his past, but how are people supposed to do that if he gets in violent altercations. What if my Dad hears about this? This isn't going to help us convince my Dad Danny couldn't possibly have killed Regina. What was he thinking? I'm just so mad. Danny walks up and starts telling me what happened with Principal Tang. "Hey, the Tang has spoken. I have to start seeing a school sponsored therapist. Better than being expelled though, right?" I ignore him. "What are you mad at me?" Of course I'm mad! "No. I'm just not wasting any more of my time helping someone who doesn't want to help himself." He's acting like it's no big deal. Does he not understand what he has done? "I do want to help myself." It doesn't seem like it. "Really? Let's look at the evidence. Um, you won't tell anyone why you killed your aunt. I know your protecting me. Fine. Whatever, but you also refused to use Lacey as an alibi." I explain to him. "I told you…" I cut him off before he can finish his lame excuse. "You were asleep. Lacey was asleep. I get it. Then while I'm sticking up for you with the entire school and defending you to my parents you go and get into a huge fight in front of everyone. Maybe you are the delinquent my Dad says you are." I see the hurt in his eyes. Sometimes when I'm really mad I run off at the mouth and say things I later regret. I'm already starting to regret saying that. "Nice." I'm still mad, so I turn to leave. "I need to go meet Rico to study. I'll see you later." I walk away. He follows after me. "Wait, is this all because I rejected your little Mom dinner idea or what?" Is he kidding? He is completely clueless. "Do think after the way you just acted I'd let you anywhere near my Mother?" I walk away leaving him behind. I just can't deal with him right now.

**Jo's Front Yard**

**Danny's POV**

After talking to Lacey I realized how much I've let Jo down. She has every right to be mad. I went straight to Jo's house after Lacey left. She is in her front yard studying with Rico. "Hey. Your Dad isn't home is he?" Jo stands up as I walk over. "No he's working late tonight. My Mom's going to be home any minute so…What do you want?" She seems less mad then she was earlier. I'm sure she is more disappointed than mad at this point. "I think he wants to apologize. Just based on body language and the way he said 'Hey'." Rico says trying to relieve some of the tension I think. "I'm sorry Jo. Okay. My fight with Archie was stupid. Really stupid." I really hope she can forgive me. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't. She is all I have right now. "Extremely stupid." She adds. I guess Lacey was right. It does take a lot for Jo to give up on something. "Extremely stupid. And I know how secretive I'm being. How complicated I'm making your life, but please don't give up on me just yet." I continue my apology. I want her to know that I know she was angry about more than just the fight and dinner. "What's going on here?" Tess asks as she approaches us. "He was just stopping by for a minute." Jo tries to explain. I don't want her to get in trouble because of me. I have an idea that might keep her out of trouble and show her how sorry I really am. "Actually I was going to invite you and Jo over to my place for dinner tonight." I see Jo smile. I really needed that smile after our fight earlier. "Tonight? Danny I don't ah…" Tess starts to decline my offer when Jo interrupts her. "Mom just think about it. It's not like I'm asking to go hang out with him by myself. You and Mrs. Desai will be there." After Jo's argument I think Tess might be considering it. "It sounds like a delightful evening." I'm not sure if Rico is trying to help or if he is just really uncomfortable. "You're invited too." I invite Rico hoping his skills will be able to help defuse some of the tension tonight as well. "Really? Thanks man." He seems excited to be included in this destined for disaster dinner party. I guess he doesn't get out much. "All right. I guess it will be alright. What time?" Tess thankfully gives in. "Uh, 7 okay?" She nods and takes her bags inside. I look over at Jo. "I hope you are right about this dinner." She gives me a worried look. "Me too."

**Danny's House**

**Danny's POV**

I don't know what my mother wants to talk about, but right now really isn't a good time. I'm really nervous about dinner. I need everything to go right. The doorbell rings and I go to answer it. To my shock and horror Chief Masterson had decided to join us for the evening.

**Dining Room before dinner**

**Danny's POV**

"A heads up would have been nice." I tell Jo as we set the table. I don't want to sound mad, but I'm really irritated. "He decided to come last minute. Didn't you get my text?" I haven't checked my phone in a while. I guess I should have. "No I was cooking apparently for the man who wants to pin a murder on me. Why did he even come?" I wonder what he's up to. "I don't know. Maybe my Mom convinced him to lighten up a bit. Whatever, he's here so charm him. You're really good at that." I don't think he's lightened up. He is probably looking for more evidence or he wants to show Jo I'm some psycho murder. "Can I help set up?" You mean set me up for murder. "No thanks sir. Actually we have it covered, but thank you." I wonder if that was charming enough, or at least enough butt kissing. "You're very welcome Danny." That's a big attitude change from the other day. He has something up his sleeve for sure. "Wow, this place hasn't changed at all. It's like going back in time." I really don't trust him. Where is he going with this? Is he going to bring up the past to remind Jo I'm a horrible monster. "Yeah, my Mother isn't big on change." This whole place is like a museum dedicated to my childhood trauma. A reminder of a day that still haunts my nightmares. "I get it change is hard, but necessary. If you spend too much time trying to recreate the past you can miss what's happening in the present." I knew it! He is trying to poison Jo against me. "I agree Dad, but if you spend too much time obsessing over the past or something that happened in the past you can lose focus on the present situation." That's my girl. Oh, crap! I forgot that picture of my Aunt Tara was there. Damn it! Why can't my mother change anything? This whole place is morbid. I need to keep Chief Masterson from seeing the picture, because she is wearing the necklace. "Refill on the wine sir?" Polite and hopefully distracting. "Sure. I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back." I'm glad I don't need to find an excuse to get him out of the room, but I'm not sure I trust him to wonder around alone. After I get rid of the picture I'll go and check on him. "You're doing great. Let's just get through the night, okay? I'll get him his wine." That's easy for her to say she isn't trying to hide evidence that could put her away in prison for life. When she goes in the kitchen I quickly remove the photo. I better make sure Chief Masterson doesn't find anything else that could connect me to that necklace.

**Dining Room at Dinner Time**

**Jo's POV**

Rico was going on and on about the Avenger's movie. It was a welcome distraction. There's a lot of tension at this table. Our parents can't even look at each other. Danny was right when he said this dinner was a bad idea. This is so not going to help him at all. Especially with my Dad being here making it more uncomfortable. "Yeah, that sounds crazy." Danny says bringing my thoughts back to the conversation. "Yeah, you'd love it." I say joining in discussion. "Hey, we should rent it. We can show Danny the scene that looks like it was filmed in McNally Park." Rico suggests. That would be great. All three of us hanging would feel so normal. "Oh, right. Danny, have you even seen the new McNally Park?" Maybe my Dad will let me hang out with Danny if Rico is there. "I didn't even know there was a new McNally Park." I feel bad that he has missed so much. I forget sometimes that he has. "Well, they renovated it last year. We should check it out." I suggest. "Yeah, that sounds good. Saturday night?" I'm really excited at thought of spending more time with Danny. "I don't think that's a good idea." Of course my Dad doesn't think it's a good idea. "And why is that?" Mrs. Desai asks, speaking for the first time since dinner started. "I'm sure it wouldn't be safe." He is so over dramatic. "You mean it wouldn't be safe with my son there." Mrs. Desai sounds pissed off. "Karen that's not what he meant. It's just not appropriate to let your kid go to a park at night. You know sexual predators." My Mom says awkwardly trying to keep the peace. "Well thank you Tess on the lector on appropriate parenting. I'm not sure there's much of a sex crime problem in Green Grove." Mrs. Desai sounds just as mad at my Mom as she is with my Dad. I don't know why. "There's a bit of a murder problem." I can't believe my Dad said that. He is being such a jerk. "Dad." I warn him. "Say it Kyle. You think my son's a psychopathic murder." Oh God this is getting ugly fast. "Karen everyone is trying to deal with a very difficult situation." I hope Mom can calm everyone down. "A situation you blame on me." Why would my Mom blame Mrs. Desai for what Danny did? "Alright. Mother I think you have had enough wine." Danny says stepping in to calm down his Mother. "Danny you wanted this dinner. Well, here it is." Mrs. Desai spits back harshly. "I don't blame you for anything." My Mom defends herself. "Really? Then why did you call me a bad mother?" What?! My Mother would never do something like that. "That was 5 years ago." My Dad says. I wonder what they are talking about. How did I miss all of this going on? "And what you were asking of us was completely unreasonable." My Mom says. "Wait, what are you guys talking about?" I ask very confused. "My late husband and I wanted you to be a character witness at Danny's sentencing hearing. And they turned us down." They never told me that. "Jo was 11 Karen. We were just trying to protect our daughter." My Mom explains. "And I was trying to help my son! I know what Danny did. It was…but Jo knows Danny. The real Danny since they were babies. Her testimony might have made a difference." Mrs. Desai yells. "It would have no difference." Okay everyone has lost their minds. "I lost my son for 5 years!" Mrs. Desai yells slamming her hands down on the table. "He's lucky he got 5 years." My Dad went too far this time. I look over at Danny and I can see the hurt on his face. I look over to poor Rico and see him shoving food into his mouth. If I wasn't so mad at my Dad right now I would laugh.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN/ I stopped doing Danny & Jo's POV. I'm not very good at it. The end is all original. Enjoy!**

**Danny's Backyard **

The Masterson's just left. The whole thing was a disaster. It wouldn't have been so bad if Chief Masterson hadn't come. Danny had found him looking around his room. He could have found the necklace. Danny worries if Jo knew he had Regina's necklace she would think he killed her. She may not believe that it was left in his locker. Chief Masterson definitely wouldn't believe him. If he told him he would throw him back in prison before he could finish explaining. Danny doesn't know what he's going to do. He decides he has to get rid of that necklace and any pictures that connect the necklace to his Aunt Tara.

Danny hears someone walking up behind him. He hopes that it's not his Mother. He doesn't really want to talk to her right now. He is still really mad about the way she acted at dinner. He turns and sees Jo approaching. He thought she had left. "My parents left. They are taking Rico home." She explains. "They left their daughter with a psychopathic murder. Very irrespirable." Danny teases her. "I insisted on walking home. My Dad wasn't really happy about it. Try not to kill me. It will make me look really bad in front of my parents." He laughs at little at her remark. Her parents may be afraid that he would hurt Jo, but least she knows Danny wouldn't ever hurt her. "I'll keep that in mind." He jokes back. Jo looks up at the swing set. "Is this the same…" She starts to ask. "Yeah, I guess it is." He answers her. "Your Mom really doesn't like change." Danny's Mothers inability to change anything is causing Jo to relive old memories. "Oh, I visited our fort today. It's in pretty good shape. You know after 5 years of neglect." He says knowing she was the one taking care of it. "Yeah, I check on it from time to time." She says shyly. "Yeah, I know. Lacey told me." She whips around to look at Danny. "She did, when?" She says surprised that He talked to Lacey or maybe that Lacey talked to him. "Today at the fort." He explains to her. "She was there?" Jo questions. "Hey, I was just as surprised as you are." She is missing them as much as they are missing her. "Yet she still won't tell anyone she was with you on the night Regina died. I didn't know by the way. About the character witness thing. They never asked me." Jo says looking down at her hands. Danny knows she's telling the truth. He figured she knew nothing about it. "If they had would you have said yes?" He asks already knowing the answer. "Of course." Danny gives her a look. "Okay maybe not." He know she feels bad, but she doesn't have to. "Your Dad was right. It wouldn't have mattered anyway. So what are we going to do about him now? He still hates me." They need to come up with a new plan. Even though there isn't much they can do to change his mind. "I don't care. All we have to do is prove to him someone else killed Regina. I couldn't help you 5 years ago, but I can now." Danny is very lucky to have Jo on his side. Moments like this give him hope that they will be able to be friends like they used to be again someday.

**Jo's House**

Jo did a lot of thinking on her long walk home. She doesn't care what her Dad says she's not turning her back on Danny. He needs her. He doesn't have anyone else except his Mother, but they are far from close. Danny needs someone in his corner fighting for him. He didn't kill Regina, and they are going to prove that to Jo's Dad.

Jo finds her Dad sitting on the steps waiting for her when she gets home. She expected as much. Jo is actually surprised he wasn't out looking for her. "It took long enough. I was about to drive around looking for you." She knows he doesn't trust her almost as much as he doesn't trust Danny. "Sorry I just needed some air." That is all she says as she makes her way up the stairs. He doesn't need to know about her conversation with Danny. "Jo, about that dinner. I didn't intend to cause a scene." He explains as she attempts to walk past him up the stairs. She stops and looks at him. "Hey, it was pretty much a mass parental meltdown." Even though Danny is still pretty steamed at his Mother. Jo has calmed down some. "About what Karen said…" He starts to explain. "It's okay. I know you and Mom were just protecting me." She knows that she too much of a mess back then, and never would have been able to testify. They were right she wouldn't have been able to handle that in her fragile state. "You know that's all I'm trying to do now, right? You're my baby." She knows he's trying to protect me, but she also knows there is nothing to protect her from. She is confident Danny would never hurt her. "But I'm not a baby anymore. And I'm not backing away from Danny. It doesn't matter that you think he did it or why. I believe in him Dad. You always taught me to follow what I believe." She believes in Danny. She gets up and walks up to her room.

**Next Day at School **

After Jo's Dad drops her off at school she goes looking for Danny. She finds him sitting by the fountain reading a book. He got here a little early and decided to catch up on some reading. "Hey Desai, what are you doing here so early?" He looks up from his book and gives her that killer smile that curls her toes. No one has ever had this effect on her before. "Well, Masterson I guess I just couldn't wait to see your smiling face." Jo is pretty sure her heart just jumped up into my throat. "So was your Dad mad that you stayed at my house a little longer and didn't walk straight home like you were supposed to?" He asks her. "Not mad. More like worried." He nodded with a sad look on his face. It hurt him that Chief Masterson thought he would ever hurt Jo. "I'm sure he thought I was going to kill you and bury you in the back yard." He tries to joke. She takes his hand in hers and he stands up. They are so close that Jo can smell his cologne. He smells very so good to her. "I told my Dad that I'm not backing away from you. And that it doesn't matter that he thinks you did it or why. That I believe in you." Danny pulls her into a pretty tight hug. He really needed to hear that. Jo loves the way it feels to be in his arms. She never wants him to let go. She hugs him back just as tight as he is hugging her. After what feels like forever he pulls back just enough so he can look into her eyes. "Thank you. You don't know how much it means to me that you believe in me so much. Your opinion means more to me than anyone else's." She looks into his big beautiful brown eyes and she feels like she can't breathe. She looks down at his lips and she just can't help herself. Jo stands up a little on her tippy toes and kisses him. She instantly realizes what she has done and pulls back. She puts her hand over her mouth and mumbles "I'm sorry". The she runs into school as fast as she can. Jo is really hoping her stupid hormones hasn't ruined their friendship.

After Jo leaves Danny's head is still spinning. He didn't have time to get his thoughts together enough to kiss her back before she pulled away and apologized. He is very confused. He thought the kiss was a good thing. He certainly liked it. In that moment if she hadn't been the one to do it he would have done it. It was a perfect moment for their first kiss. It was also his first kiss. He wanted Jo to be his first. Sometimes it's all he can think about. He wonders why she apologized and ran away. Questions like 'did she think he didn't like it?' were running through his mind. He is wishing he had a chance to kiss her back. He was just in shock. He thinks she has to know that he wanted it just as much as she did. He hears the warning and knows he has to get to class. He decides to look for her later and find out what is going on in her head.

**Later That Morning**

So far Jo has been able to avoid Danny through first and second periods. Unfortunately for her they have third period together. Psychology with Ms. Fisk. She decided she would just act like nothing happened. She is sure Danny will want to forget all about it. When Jo gets to class she sees that Danny is already there. She tries to quietly seek into her seat without him noticing her. Danny turns around and looks at her. "Jo we need to talk." He says. That is the last thing Jo wants to do. "Okay." She says reluctantly. He turns back around satisfied with her answer. Jo is conflicted. She doesn't know what to say to him. There was a moment when she just felt like she needed to kiss him. She felt like if she didn't kiss him then and there then she would never get another chance. She doesn't regret doing it. She feels like it was the wrong time. Jo is unsure how Danny feels about her, and she doesn't want to scare him away. She knows he has flirted with her a little, but that doesn't necessarily mean he wanted her to kiss him. She is just going to have to wait until their talk to find out.

**End of School**

Danny knows Jo has been avoiding him all day even though he told her in Ms. Fisk class that he wanted to talk to her. That was the only time he seen her. They had been eating lunch together since his second day, but today he had to eat alone. He felt as if people were staring at him even more than usual. It had been a pretty lonely day for him. He thought if he and Jo ever kissed that lonely would be the last thing he would be feeling. He knows that they need to talk about it to make sure they were both on the same page. He also knows that if Jo ever kisses him again he is definitely kissing her back. He will not make that mistake again.

Danny is currently sitting outside the front of the school waiting for Jo. He figures they could walk home together. That would give them a good chance to talk. He sees her and runs to catch up. "Hey, Jo wait up!" He yells. She slows down a little to let him catch up. Jo turns to look at Danny when he jogs up next to her. They start walking together. "So as I said in class we need to talk." Danny says. Jo looks down at her feet. "I can't think of anything that we need to talk about." Danny looks at her like she's crazy. "What do you mean you can't think of anything that we need to talk about? We kissed Jo." Jo stops and turns toward Danny. He follows her lead. "I think we should forget about it. You know pretend it didn't happen." Jo says trying to sound more confident then she feels. "No. I don't want to forget about it." He reaches over and cups her cheek. "Jo that kiss meant a lot to me. After all it was my first." He smiles at the thought. "Oh my God. I stole your first kiss. I didn't think about that." She says feeling even worse. She didn't even notice the part where Danny said it meant a lot to him. "Yeah, it was my first. And I couldn't have picked a better person to share it with." Jo is very surprised by that. "But we are just friends. You have always thought of me as one of the boys." Danny looks at her like she's crazy again. "Yes we are just friends right now. And I have never thought of dating you until now, but I knew you were a girl." Jo is surprised. "What do you mean by 'right now'? And when did you start thinking about dating me?" She asks. "Well, I mean I would like to be more then friends with you sometime in the near future. I guess I started thinking about you as more than just a friend when I saw what a beautiful young women you have grown into. Not only are you beautiful, but you are also smart and funny. And I really feel like there is this connection between us." Jo blushes at the complements. "Thank you. I have felt the connection to. I thought it was just me. I also thought it was my imagination that you were flirting with me." Danny rubs her cheek with his thumb. "No, I was definitely flirting with you. And in that moment I would have kissed you if you hadn't made the first move. Oh, and next time will you give me time to kiss you back. I think we both might enjoy it more that way. Not that I'm an expert or anything." He drops his hand back down to his side. Jo raises one eyebrow. "Next time? What makes you think there will be a next time?" She asks. "Well, I was kind of hoping we might try that again. What do you think?" Jo smiles and places both hands of the sides of Danny's face. She stands on her tip toes and pulls his face closer at the same time. She looks him straight in the eyes before she leans up and places her lips on his. This time Danny gets to kiss her back.

**AN/ I think there is at least one more chapter left in me. I'm not sure if I should write it. I won't even start writing it unless I get some reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ This will be the last chapter. I hope you like it.

**Outside on the side walk**

As Jo and Danny stand there kissing. A car drives by. The drivers looks out the window and sees the kiss. At first she gets a disgusted look on her face, but then Sarita smiles a wicked smile. An idea starts to form in her head. She always loves to find new ways to torture Jo Masterson. She would never admit it, but Sarita was jealous of Jo or at least of the friendship she used to have with Lacey. She was looking forward to school tomorrow. There was somewhere she needed to stop before she went to meet Lacey and the girls.

"Wow." Danny says as he pulls back from the kiss. "It was definitely better when you let me participate." He says giving her a playful smile. Jo is still a little flustered. Her cheeks flush red. "Yeah, it was." She puts a piece of hair behind her ear, and looks down at her shoes. "Come on. Don't be like that. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. It was a great kiss." Danny says nudging her chin up with his finger. "I'm not embarrassed." She says stubbornly. "Yeah, and that's way you were blushing." Danny says teasing her. "It's not that. It's just I don't know what this is." Jo says crossing her arms in her usual defensive way. She always feels like she has to protect her feelings. "It was a kiss." Danny says not having caught on to how serious this is to Jo. "Danny." She says rolling her eyes. "That's not what I mean. US! What are we?" Danny can now see all the emotion in her eyes. "I like you. A lot. I would like to ask you out on a date. Unless you think that would push your Dad overboard." Jo laughs a little, and smiles up at Danny. "Oh, I'm sure it will, but I already told him I wasn't going to walk away from you. He will have to get over it." Danny smiles and takes her hands in his. "Jo, will you go on a date with me this Saturday?" Danny asks. "Yes." Jo says very quickly. She wonders if that was too fast. Maybe she should have pretended to think about it first. This was the first time she had ever been asked out on a date. "Great. Come on I'll walk you home." They start walking down the street together holding hands.

**The next day at school**

Jo is standing at her locker looking for something as Lacey and her friends walk past. Sarita stops, and when her friends look back she says. "I have to do something really quick. Come on." She gestures for them to follow. She walks over to where Jo is standing. "Hey, Mole person." Jo looks up and rolls her eyes. "Go away." She says turning back to her locker. Lacey has a torn look on her face. Should she step in and help her former friend. "Oh, now that's not very nice when I got you a gift." Jo turns back around and glares. "I don't think I want any gift that came from you." Jo says. Sarita reaches into her bag and hands Jo a colorful scarf. "Just take it." Jo looks down at it confused. "Why are you giving me a scarf?" She asks the mean girl. "Well, now that you are hooking up with the Socio I figured you would need it to cover the rope burns." Sarita starts to laugh. Jo and Lacey both have horrified looks on their faces. "What are you talking about Sarita? Jo and Danny aren't hooking up." Lacey argues to her friend. "Really? 'Cause I saw them kissing yesterday on my way to the diner." Sarita says with a superior look on her face. "What?!" Lacey says. "I hope you two freaks will be very happy together. God knows nobody else would want either one of you." Sarita says to Jo before walking away. A couple of girls followed behind her. Lacey just stood there staring at Jo while Jo stared back. "Are you coming Lacey?" Sarita yells. Lacey just nods and catches up with her friends. Jo looks down at the scarf. She slams her locker door and stomps over to the nearest trash can. She throws the scarf where it belongs. The trash.

**Later that day outside of school**

Jo is sitting on a bench waiting for Danny when she sees Lacey approaching her. Jo looks the other way and tries to ignore her. She sees Lacey's shadow fall upon her. She looks up to see her former friend standing right in front of her. "Is it true?" Lacey asks. "Is what true?" Jo questions back. "What Sarita said earlier about you and Danny?" Jo nodded then looked down at her hands where she was playing with a hang nail. "What is wrong with you? Jo he killed his Aunt, and he might have killed Regina." Jo stands up and looks Lacey in the eye. "He didn't kill Regina." She says defending Danny. "There is no proof of that. And even if he didn't kill her he did kill Tara. Do you really want to date the boy who traumatized us for life?" Lacey argued back. "I have forgiven him for that. I know it's hard to believe Lac, but he is the same guy we grew up with." Jo says. "No he isn't! That boy would never have killed anyone. He's not our Danny Jo, and he never will be again. You need to accept that." Jo shakes her head. "He is. I mean of course he's different, but he is still the same. Just give him a chance, and will see what I'm talking about. He wants to be friends with you again too. He wants the three of us to be friends again." Lacey shakes her head. "I will never be friends with him again. And you shouldn't be either. He has you wrapped around his finger just like he used to when we were kids." Lacey says. "What are you talking about? I was never wrapped around his finger." Jo says defending herself. "Oh please. You used to follow him around like a puppy dog. You were so pathetic, and you apparently still are." Lacey says. "Hey, what is going on? Lac, don't you think that was kind of harsh?" Danny asks coming up behind Lacey. He hadn't heard much, but he did hear her call Jo pathetic. "Lacey thinks I'm pathetic because I was able to forgive you." Jo says. Danny looks over at Lacey with a hurt look on his face. Lacey looks towards the street to avoid seeing the pain in his eyes. "I don't think it's a good idea for you and Jo to date." Lacey says after getting the strength to look at Danny. Danny feels like he has been punched in the gut. "I would never hurt Jo." He says. "You already did. Five years ago remember?" Jo decides to step in. "This isn't any of your business. We didn't ask for your opinion." Danny places his hand on her arm to calm her down. "I know you don't trust me Lacey, and I hope that in time you will be able to, but I just want to be a normal guy. When a normal guy likes a girl he asks her out on a date. Why can't I have that?" Danny pleads. "Because you threw away your chance at being normal five years ago. You almost threw away ours to and I'm not going to let you do it again. You are going to ruin her life just like you did back then." Lacey explains. Danny looks down and thinks about what she says. "Lacey that's not going to happen." Jo argues. Danny lifts his head and says. "She's right, Jo. I don't want to ruin your life again. Being with me could really mess up your life." He turns and walks away. "I can't believe you. Why do you even care about what happens to me anyway?" Jo asks. "I just do, okay?" Lacey says. Jo huffs and walks away leaving Lacey alone.

**Later that night**

Danny is sitting on his bed reading when his phone went off. He looks down to see a text from Jo. 'Meet me out back.' It says. He put his book down and took a deep breath before getting up. He leaves his room. His Mother was in the living room when he came down the stairs. She stopped him when he started to head to the back door. "Where are you going?" He rolled his eyes then turns around. "Out back. Jo is out there and wants to talk." He says in a short manner. "Really? It's kind of late don't you think? I'm surprised Kyle let her come over here." Danny doesn't even say anything not wanting to start that fight again. He just turns back around and walks out the door.

He sees Jo sitting on the swing like a few days ago. Danny walks over and sits in the swing next to hers. "I'm mad at you." Jo states. She doesn't even turn to look at him. "Jo…" He starts. Jo interrupts him. "How dare you just walk away like that? You have no right to tell me what or who is good for me." She says. She turns and looks at Danny. "Danny, I want to take a chance. I know this situation isn't ideal right now. My Dad wants to pin a murder on you, but I want to try this." She takes his hand in hers. "If you promise not to hurt me I will believe you. Maybe that is naïve, but I don't care. You will not mess up my life. So far since you have been back you have only made it better." Danny smiles. He has started to believe everything Lacey had said. He really thought he didn't deserve to be happy and shouldn't have the things normal people have. He knows that Jo is the best thing that ever happened to him. She just keeps fighting for him and now for the two of them as a couple. "Jo do you know how truly special you are?" He says. Jo blushes. "I don't think I could go through any of this if I didn't have your support. Every time I start giving up on myself you are there believing me. I am so grateful to you for it. I promise I would never do anything to hurt you. I want to do everything I can to make you happy. You deserve to be happy." He says. Jo put her hand on the side of his face. "You deserve to be happy too." They are both smiling at each other. Danny reaches over and pulls Jo's swing over to his. He brings his face closer to hers. They both lean in and their lips meet. After about a minute they pull apart. "So we are still on for Saturday then?" Jo asks. Danny nods and pulls her in for another kiss.


End file.
